


Snack Run

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Gen, conbini runs, could be seen as pre-slash if you want?, crazyB (niki and kohaku in particular) are mentioned but they're not particularly relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: A late night at the conbini.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne & Mikejima Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Snack Run

It’s late on a Wednesday night, when Rinne bumps into him.    
  
He’d been on a snack run, himself. Usually he would’ve whined to Niki until  _ he _ did it, but the other had already been passed out in bed, and his cravings had been hitting him too hard to wait until Niki woke up. 

...It was still Niki’s wallet that he was going to use, though. Hopefully the scolding he was going to inevitably get wouldn’t be  _ too  _ bad. 

In the middle of removing a beer can from the fridge, he pauses when he hears the chime of someone else entering, head turning. He’s not sure  _ why _ , exactly. It’s just...a feeling he gets. Like he needs to see the person who walks through the automatic door. 

He has to force his reaction to be a surprised blink, and not a sudden outburst. 

Speak of the devil. -No, that’s not quite right to say. Rinne hadn’t even been thinking of Madara to begin with, so it would be more appropriate to say that it was a surprise, albeit a pleasant one.

Almost immediately his attention had been snatched, now wanting to pester the living hell out of the new arrival. Call it pettiness; he didn’t particularly give a shit. 

All things considered, he doesn’t actually  _ get _ the chance to see him that often. Here and there, sure. Kohaku’s involvement in Double Face practically guaranteed that. Outside of it, though? Nothing. The bastard was either incredibly elusive, incredibly  _ busy _ , or just plain avoiding Rinne. And he had doubts that it was the last one. 

His eyebrows rise in surprise when he sees how Madara’s eyes initially dart over to him before darting away, not a reaction to be seen. It had been small and barely noticeable, but Rinne had been paying attention to Madara from the start; the detail was easy to notice. Maybe he  _ had _ been avoiding Rinne?    
  
Well, that wouldn’t do.

Footsteps loud as he approached, he watched in amusement as the other’s body language remained the exact same. 

Once he’s in reaching distance, Rinne slings an arm over Madara’s shoulders, briefly noting how broad they were. 

“O~i, Mama-kun~,” He drawled, relishing in how the other’s eyes finally acknowledged him, “What’s got ya here so late at night~? Didn’t pin ya for th’ type t’ do these sorts of runs~.” 

The previous silence is suddenly gone, replaced with the usual energy he was familiar with. “And  _ I _ didn’t pin you for the type to wait for so long to announce your presence! Is Rinne-san being kiiiind to Mama, in these late hours of the night?”

“I could ask ya the same thing?” He pouts, and taps the beer can against Madara’s face. He gets the lightest shiver for his troubles. 

“Is it so unusual that I would be grabbing something so late at niight? I could’ve simply been doing something else until now, with only the time to come down now. Or maybe I’m just getting something for someone else in my dorm~?” Madara’s eyes sparkle mischievously. “There are plenty of reasons, none of which are Rinne-san’s business!” 

With one more tap against Madara’s face, he retracts his arm and squints at the shelf they were currently in front of. 

“Whatever. So…you were just lookin’ at onigiri? Boring~ Seems like Mama-kun was just hungry~.”    
  
“Most people come down to the conbini to get food, don’t they~? I’m not sure what else you expected! Even Rinne-san seems to have come down for that reasooon~♪ '' Madara grins down at the snacks in Rinne’s basket, and Rinne just clicks his tongue in response, his cheerful expression dropping.    
  
He loses interest soon after, but still drags Madara along with him to check out the other aisles. He doesn’t get any complaints, and the other doesn’t even drag his feet; in fact, Madara remarks on snacks as they continue looking, giving Rinne suggestions. 

“D’ya want any sweets, Mama-kun~?” He peers at the selection, grabbing out some matcha biscuits and dangling them in front of Madara.    
  
“Not as of right now, no...But let’s grab them anyway!” Madara winks. “You never know when you could get the cravings for somethiiing~?”    
  
Rinne doesn’t need any extra incentive to spend more money, so he dumps the biscuits into his basket as well. They grab a couple more snacks before finally reaching the counter- Rinne grabbing some things that Niki likes, to hopefully soothe the ire of spending his money. 

His gaze is wistful as he looks over the counter at the cigarettes, but a sharp grin from Madara makes him think twice about  _ actually _ buying them. Maybe another time.    
  
Paying first; Madara pulls out his onigiri from when they initially started talking, along with what looks like a bottle of pocari sweat, and then it’s Rinne’s turn. 

The brunette raises an eyebrow at what probably looks like a wallet that doesn’t belong to Rinne being pulled from his pocket, but doesn’t voice any of those concerns even as they leave the convenience store.    
  
Almost immediately after the cool outside air hits their faces, Rinne turns around, snagging the brunette’s arm before he can even move to leave.    
  
“C’mooon, spend some time with me! Kyahahaa, or are ya too much of a baby to have a bit of beer~?” He dangles the plastic bag in front of Madara, grinning toothily. “Thought y’were supposed to be  _ Mama-kun _ ~.”    
  
His grin is already widening, Madara’s lack of hostile body language telling him that he was going to get his way.    
  
“Sounds fine to me! Let’s spend some quality time together, Rinne-saaan~ It’s only befitting to get to know you better, since you’re Kohaku-san’s usual unit member!” It’s Madara’s turn to dart forward, slinging an arm around Rinne’s shoulders with a laugh. In response, Rinne sneaks his own arm around Madara’s waist, and drags him off into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> > no fear  
> "you're about to write a rinne POV"  
> > ONE FEAR 
> 
> well! this was...certainly a new experience, finally getting to experiment a little with rinne in my writing. with the DF event coming up i've been more motivated than usual to write, moreso in regards to rinne and madara interacting!! so..here we are! lol. 
> 
> the 'mama-kun' nickname is from RP, haha...it's cute. i'm excited to see what rinne will actually call madara in canon, though....
> 
> as usual, tysm for reading this far if you have!! it's not supposed to romantic, but i might plan on writing some proper madarinne once they have at least one interaction, so stay tuned? :3c?


End file.
